


Snippets of Sea and Sky

by Flufferdoodle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, not chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufferdoodle/pseuds/Flufferdoodle
Summary: Brief moments back and forth between Jason and Percy throughout college and high school





	Snippets of Sea and Sky

Mischievous eyes. Troublemaker grin. Jason watched Percy Jackson carefully as Piper enthusiastically introduced him. His arm slung around Annabeth, the school’s top swimmer looked as if he owned the world.

 

“How long have you two been together?” Jason asked later in the night. The only source of light was the lamp in the corner, casting shadows in all directions. Leo was out, head in Hazel’s lap, feet in Calypso’s, while Frank snored in a corner. Piper’s house was by far the best for sleepovers, with a spacious basement, soft carpet, and mountains of blankets and pillows. After Percy had insisted they construct a pillow fort, Annabeth had taken the lead in designing it. They made a good team.

 

“Oh, we’re not together,” Annabeth corrected. “Just good friends.”

 

“The best,” Percy yawned, eyes drooping. Annabeth rolled her eyes and snuggled into the dolphin pillow pet next to her, far more awake than her friend.

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jason said. Percy shrugged.

 

Piper joined the group moments later, cold lemonade in her hand. “Hm. Figured he’d stay up longer,” she whispered, nodding towards Percy. Jason looked up at her, examining her face.

 

“How’d you two meet again?”

 

“Annabeth. He and I have bio together, too.”

 

Jason nodded.

 

“Yeah, just a warning,” the blonde girl said, pulling her hair back, “he’s gonna drool all over your pillows.”

 

“Figures.”

 

===

 

Percy hadn’t fully realized that Jason stood at a solid two inches taller than him until the quarterback had him pinned against the wall, icy eyes ablaze.

 

“Well, Jackson?” Jason demanded, voice dangerously low.

 

“Um,” Percy responded smartly.

 

“You have anything you want to say?”

 

“No, not really.” Percy couldn’t help but appreciate the streetlight shining through Jason’s hair, making the shadowy face seem to have an angelic halo above it. Around them, the wind chilled, prickling at their skin. Percy never quite understood why all these things seemed to happen so late at night.

 

He couldn’t quite make out Jason’s face, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Percy still didn’t know what the hell was going on.

 

And then Jason’s lips were on his and the freezing brick wall scratched against Percy’s back a bit too much and holy gods this was so good but damn why did this happen when it was so _late_ and so _cold_ and could they just go somewhere warm?

 

===

 

Early in the morning, Jason would roll out of bed and shower, cold and fast, before drying himself off with the fluffiest towel he owned and dressing. Percy would remain fast asleep, drooling, while Jason went about his morning routine. Two cereal bowls. Two spoons. Cinnamon Life and Froot Loops. 2% milk. Pomegranate-blueberry juice.

 

The cold of the kitchen tile would sink into his feet, making him feel awake and oh-so- _alive_ as the sun let in more and more light through the window. The sky would turn orange as Percy would finally wake, groaning loudly.

 

As Jason packed his backpack for the day, eyes on the clock, he would listen to the shower run once more and watch the steam curl out of the bathroom, escaping above and below the door. Everything would smell like Percy’s soap moments later.

 

Jason would click on the news in the little living room and relax in the beaten-down loveseat. His toes would curl in the worn-down (well-loved) green carpet and watch the news anchor speak, listening to the events of the world but never quite processing them.

 

An almost-crash signifies Percy’s ungraceful landing into a chair at the kitchen table. Jason would leave the news on as he walked over and took his place across from his near-naked roommate, who would have the oldest, rattiest, biggest towel they owned wrapped around his skinny waist, draped over his lap. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his shoulders.

 

“It’s too cold,” Percy would grumble.

 

“Maybe wear more than a towel to breakfast,” Jason would respond. “Or quit taking such hot showers. It’s bad for your skin and everything feels freezing afterwards.”

 

Percy would shovel down his Froot Loops before marching off to their room, almost slamming the door. Five seconds later he would be back out, dressed and rubbing the water out of his hair. He would pick up his backpack, packed the night before, kick Jason’s over out of spite, and clean up the kitchen, grabbing Jason’s bowl regardless of whether or not he was still eating to dump it down the drain. Meanwhile, Jason yanked his shoes on to barely make it out the door at the same time as Percy, who beelined as soon as the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher.

 

They would walk down to the exit of their apartment complex in silence, hands clasped together, then abruptly drop them once the light of day touched their face.

 

The daily trek to campus was made more bearable by trying to shove each other off the sidewalk, until finally they would reach Jason’s building and Percy would run his hands through his hair, looking up at Jason’s face, muttering “hey bro, have a nice day.”

 

Jason would consider kissing him then, but as Reyna walked by decide against it, and merely grin at Percy before walking in.

 

The last day of the semester, Percy paused for a moment before speaking, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“Love you,” he whispered a second later. “Have a nice day, dude.”

 

Jason kissed him.

 

===

 

Percy sipped the diet coke out of his blue solo cup, enjoying the slight breeze. Summer before his junior year. It was too hot.

 

Annabeth stood nearby, trying not to look too self conscious in her new bikini. “Piper said it looked nice on me,” she had repeated over and over again on the drive there. “I just… I usually stick to one pieces, since I think modesty’s important, but… I just wanted to try something new.”

 

She looked cute in it, Percy thought. And apparently Leo thought so too, since he’d been eyeballing her since they got to the pool.

 

Jason lounged near the edge of the pool, still not changed into his swimsuit. Frank awkwardly loomed next to him.

 

The water glistened, an occasional leaf falling from the tree above sending ripples through the surface. A dead bee also served as a disgusting decoration, but Percy tried to ignore that. The day was gonna be good.

 

And by that evening, it was great. Because Jason never changed, and Percy shoved him into the pool anyways.

 

(The kid looked hot as hell, the wet white shirt clinging to his body, water running down his neck, his face contorted in anger. Who could blame him?)

 

===

 

Percy scared people, Jason noted. He didn’t mean to. He was too sweet for that.

 

But Percy walked with an aura of intensity, and the underclassmen slunk away in fear. On the swim team, Percy was God. The handful of varsity freshmen admired him fiercely but kept their distance.

 

Of course, Percy didn’t notice.

 

Jason did.

 

Because, as Percy drunkenly complained last weekend, Jason noticed _everything_.

 

===

 

College was rough.

 

Percy’s swimming scholarship came with a steep GPA requirement, but between his biology classes and constant swimming practice, the Seaweed Brain often felt like he was drowning.

 

The only other time he had felt close to this feeling is the first time he and Jason made out. Like, really made out. Like, Percy was crushed against the floor, wrists clasped together under Jason’s left hand, neck supported by Jason’s right, Jason’s knee shoved up against his crotch a bit too hard, Jason’s other leg pushing against Percy’s, his entire body held in place by the Jason, Jason everywhere, Jason absolutely fucking everywhere and holy crap Percy _could not breathe_ and his life had never felt so good.

 

Of course, that was a better drowning. That was the day after they moved in together sophomore year.

 

This drowning, while similar in the whole no-breathing slightly-terrified deal, sucked.

 

So, of course, he drowned himself in Jason every night to ignore the drowning he felt every day.

 

College wouldn’t last forever. He would get through this.

 

===

 

Jason often thought back to Percy, head down on the table, while his mother worriedly stared at her husband.

 

“I’m not sure we can afford an apartment,” she said at last. “The dorms are cheaper, Percy, and you know how tight money is right now.”

 

“I know. I just thought I’d ask,” the black-haired teen said. “I think Leo’s rooming in the dorms next year again.”

 

“No, Percy, Leo’s rooming with Frank in an apartment,” Jason said gently. Percy didn’t lift his head from the table.

 

“Oh.”

 

Sally Blofis looked at her son with pity. “I’m sorry Percy. Maybe next year.”

 

“I could get another job this summer. I have extra time-”

 

Sally shook her head. “No, Percy. You need rest.”

 

Jason sighed, sinking a bit farther into his chair.

 

“I can see if I can pay two thirds rent,” he said after some silence.

 

The small family froze for a moment.

 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Percy said, finally picking himself up.

 

“You don’t have to ask. I will. The dorms are awful and you know it, and the only ones rooming there will be freshmen. I have nobody else to room with. I can pay two thirds.”

 

===

 

Annabeth and Percy often talked about Jason. Percy often didn’t understand why Annabeth asked so much about him, seeing as she was happy in whatever relationship she was in at the time - Leo, Piper, Travis, Pollux - and never expressed any interest in Jason when the two blondes were together, but he answered each of her questions to the best of his ability.

 

He finally pieced it together when she asked if he was gay.

 

“Annabeth, I’m not gonna date him.”

 

“But you like him.”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you still not over Nico?”

 

“I _am_ over -”

 

“Then why aren’t you considering Jason?”

 

“Because I’m not interested!”

 

“I asked Piper. He’s so gay.”

 

“No he-what?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay i know this is hella short
> 
> anyways if anyone has any prompts they want me to write lemme know because i'm bored and uninspired and ignoring my looming spanish final


End file.
